Hanafubuki Reflect
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Saitama sings. Everybody else listens.


Hanafubuki Reflect

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back quick, aren't I? Sorry, this isn't Playing God yet again. I am working on the next chapter, but I was suddenly inspired to write this after listening to the Furukawa Makoto audio that Hyappers posted on Tumblr. It's on my blog tagged as audio, if you'd like to listen. You can also search "Hanafubuki Reflect" and Furukawa Makoto, and it should pop up!**

 **This is the first thing I've written for One Punch Man, so I up it's up to par! Once again, please thank ThatOneGirlwiththeM for betaing this for me! She's amazing. Now, on with the show!**

 **Pairings: If you squint**

 **Warnings: Violence and swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own One Punch Man nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

 **Genos**

He found himself lying in the dark of their apartment, staring upwards at the ceiling as if it would provide the answers he sought. His sensors had detected movement outside which had startled him awake. Upon further inspection, however, it had just been Saitama-sensei. His teacher was currently sitting outside on the balcony, silent. He continued staring up at the ceiling wondering why his teacher had decided to go outside, especially so late at night. The only conclusion that came to mind was that his teacher had been too hot in the apartment, and went outside to relish in the cool, night air. He had tried falling back asleep, but his mind refused to shut back down, after being so rudely awakened. He sighed to himself before going to stand. If he couldn't go back to sleep, he might as well as join Saitama-sensei outside.

But, as he went to stand he was alarmed yet again by pleasant sound coming from the balcony. He stopped, sitting upright on his futon, as he listened to the sound. It was entrancing. Soft yet full of passion. It as a sad melody made bright by the person singing it, and the person singing was... _Saitama-sensei_. He sat there thoroughly mesmerized, but not surprised. His teacher was the strongest man in the universe. He could accomplish unimaginable feats. Singing should not have been hard to master. A smile found its way on his face. His teacher really was amazing.

He sunk back down onto his futon prepared to fall back asleep, savoring every word that escaped his teacher's lips. He was suddenly very thankful for waking up unexpectedly. If he hadn't, he would not have gotten the chance to witness this side of his teacher. Truly, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. His eyes snapped open at his realization. Such a scene deserved to be documented! He activated the recording feature Dr. Kuseno had installed at his request in order to better remember Saitama's techniques and training. Surely, he could use it this once for something other than what it was installed for. Now recording his teacher's singing, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle flow of words coming from Saitama-sensei.

However, he would soon come to realize that this was a daily occurrence.

* * *

 **Mumen**

His patrol had been quiet today, and for that he was grateful. He enjoyed simply strolling around on Justice. He was currently riding around Z City, the last stop on his patrol. The breeze he felt while riding was a huge relief from the scorching, summer sun. He rounded a corner, and saw an ice cream stand to his left. The thought of a chilling, vanilla cone sent shivers down his spine. He went to park his bike when he noticed someone else by the stand.

"Saitama?"

The hero stood by the side of the stand, reclining on the wall of a store. In one hand, he held two grocery bags while the other held a vanilla cone like the one he had just been thinking about.

The other turned to look at him. "Ah, Mumen Rider, right?"

He parked Justice by the sidewalk, before walking over to Saitama. "Just call me Mumen."

"Ah," he acknowledged, and then licked a stray drop on the cone that had threatened to fall down the sidewalk below.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, they were having a sale on vegetables," he said as he lifted the bags for Mumen to see. "It was really hot out, so I stopped for an ice cream on the way home."

Mumen hadn't really noticed the heat thanks to his biking. He noticed the sweat running down the other's face, and the way his eyes squinted when the sun hit his face.

"You don't like the heat very much, do you?"

"I'd much rather be cold, y'know?" he admitted with a shrug.

Mumen saw the somewhat pained expression on the other's face. He would have to walk the rest of the way home in this sweltering heat. That wouldn't do. There didn't seem to be any emergency for him to respond to, and he could always grab an ice cream on the way back. His mind was made. He was Mumen Rider, the cyclist for justice. He wouldn't let someone as cool as Saitama suffer!

"Saitama, would you like a lift?"

"Eh? On your bike?"

Mumen nodded vigorously. "Yes, that way you don't have to walk home in this heat! My patrol has been calm today, so it's no problem!"

"Well, if you insist…"

Mumen led Saitama to his bike, proudly preening it, before taking the other's bags in hand. He placed both bags in Justice's basket, and then took his seat. Saitama straddled the back of Justice, one hand reaching out to grab Mumen's shoulder while the other carried his half-eaten ice cream.

"I'll try not to let my ice cream drip on your head," Saitama assured him, and then they were off.

Mumen kept his pace brisk, trying not to go too fast for Saitama's sake. He knew the route back to Saitama's apartment since he had to walk the other home after their udon session. He reveled in the fact that he was helping one of the strongest heroes he had ever met. Biking someone else around was also somewhat of a rush since they were able to experience Justice for themselves. They were propelled faster as they traversed a downward slope. The wind on his cheeks felt good, and he hoped Saitama felt the same. He felt Saitama's grip on his shoulder tighten, and then his ears were met with the most angelic sound.

Saitama had begun to sing a tune to himself as they traveled. His singing was alluring, the sound smooth. His voice did not waver as they bumped along the road. Mumen dared not to say a thing, afraid that his own voice would snap Saitama out of his trance. He didn't want the other to stop. Suddenly, they sped up a hill, and Mumen was amazed when Saitama's voice increased in volume, reaching a fever pitch. He couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face as they dashed down the hill.

The song made him feel indescribably happy. His entire body felt light as they rushed past buildings, the words the only thing registering in his mind. He hadn't felt this good in a while! They made a foolhardy turn, Mumen becoming lost in the melody above him. He let out a giddy laugh as they barreled down the street. He felt dizzy; he was so overcome with excitement. His legs pedaled faster than he had intended. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Saitama's apartment. Coming back to his senses, he came to an abrupt stop a few feet from the building.

He exhaled heavily once they had stopped moving. He wasn't sure what had come over him.

"Oh sorry, Mumen. It looks like I did spill some on your head."

He realized that the rushed feeling had left him, leaving him incredibly drained. He wished the ride hadn't have had to come to an end. He removed his helmet to see the damage as Saitama climbed off. A few drops of vanilla had indeed landed on his helmet, but it wasn't that big of a mess. He rubbed at it with his arm.

Saitama grabbed his bags out of Mumen's basket. "Thanks for the ride. I had fun."

Mumen stopped his ministrations to smile up at the other. "It's was no problem! I'd gladly take you anywhere, anytime!"

And he meant it.

* * *

 **King**

"C'mon, you stupid console!"

He had brought his old NES over to Saitama's, so that the two of them could play _Street Fighter II_. However, the console kept repeatedly freezing. He was fed up with it! He had clicked the Reset button too many times to count, but the game still wasn't working. He sighed as he slumped down on the floor. "Sorry, Saitama. It's just not cooperating."

"Uh," Saitama said before standing, and heading over to the console himself. He examined it thoroughly, and then sharply brought his fist down on top of it. King let out a yelp, afraid that his game was ruined. Yet, as soon as Saitama's fist lifted, the title screen came on, background music filling the quiet apartment. "Ta-da," he said unenthusiastically as he grabbed his forgotten controller and sat back down.

King was still reeling in shock from having his precious console pounded, but quickly snapped out of it once he saw it was okay. He wiped the sweat from his forehead while taking his own controller in hand. He clicked Play, and watched as the loading screen appeared. They waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Are you kidding me?" King grumbled at the loading screen which had stayed the same for the past few minutes. He went to press the Reset button once again when he heard Saitama begin softly singing.

His movements halted as he listened to his friend sing. It sounded nice. More than nice, but he couldn't find the right word to describe it. Pleasant? Delightful? Those words didn't quite seem to fit. For now, he would stick with nice. His singing sound nice, so he didn't tell him to stop even when the game finally did load.

They both picked their characters, and the match began. He expected an easy win as always. Saitama's hand-eye coordination wasn't the best when it came to games. He was much better out in the real world. His character threw a punch which Saitama dodged surprisingly. Well, wasn't he lucky? He could still hear the other's singing in the background. It still sounded nice. This time he attacked from above, sending a kick down to Saitama's character which he blocked. This time for sure. He charged up his character's special ability, firing a ray of light at Saitama's character, but Saitama jumped out of the way before landing a punch on him. What the hell? He noticed that Saitama's singing now overpowered the sound of the game. He snuck a glance over at the other. Saitama was completely focused on the screen while singing his heart out. The melody was a lot better than the game soundtrack, so he didn't want him to stop, but he couldn't lose either! Time to get serious!

He blocked out the harmonious sound of Saitama's voice. He concentrated solely on his character. Saitama flung a punch his way, but this time he was able to block it. He retaliated with a punch himself, and wasn't surprised when Saitama blocked. He smirked. He'd been expecting that. He used a combo move to break the other's block, and then went in for the kill. He sent a kick straight into Saitama's character's gut, using the time he had while the other was stunned to fire up his special ability. By the time Saitama could move again, he launched his ray, effectively killing the character.

"Yes!" he bellowed, throwing his controller up in the air. He turned to Saitama to find the other looked peaceful for once. He was usually frustrated after losing. He looked at Saitama funnily.

Saitama turned to him, and smiled. "Good fight."

* * *

 **Bang**

He had wanted to be nice. Courteous. Generous. There was a lot of leftover food from dinner they had had at the dojo the other night. He knew Saitama and his disciple loved to eat, so he had invited the two of them over to help them finish off the food. Certainly, Charanko and himself couldn't eat it all. He had done the right thing it seemed. Dirty, empty plates covered the table in front of him while the three men surrounding him smiled in contentment.

"It was delicious, Bang-san," Genos complimented, and Saitama nodded.

"Great as always," the other hero commented.

"Allow me to help with the dishes," Genos offered as he stood. He began picked up a few plates when Charanko finally came out of his food stupor.

"I'll help too, Sensei!" he declared before jumping up, and grabbing the other half of the plates.

The two disciples left, leaving himself and Saitama alone. The other scratched at his full stomach, a yawn escaping him. He was sure Saitama was going to laze around for a while, but was surprised when he stumbled to his feet.

"I think I'll do some stretching. I don't want to be too lazy!"

He nodded, and watched as Saitama left the table. Saitama walked out into the open area of the dojo in order to perform his stretches. He brought his cup of warm tea to his lips as the other began his exercise. Saitama started with a wide-legged forward bend which looked relaxing even from all the way over here. From there, Saitama moved to an extended wide squat. He saw what he was doing. He took another sip of his tea. When he looked back at Saitama he had once again moved to the cobra position. The other was slowly working his way to the floor it seemed. His point was proven as Saitama entered the fish position before flopping down to lie straight on the floor. He heard the other sigh as he took another swig of his beverage.

Yet, while drinking he heard a faint noise. His eyebrows rose, ears perking up. He lowered his cup to see that Saitama was currently doing a spinal twist and was... _singing_. He was surprised to say the least. He hadn't thought that Saitama would be much for singing, but he was constantly being proven wrong by the other, wasn't he? He set his cup down, and listened closely to the words of Saitama's song. Loneliness. The other was singing about being lonely. Why? He had Genos following his every move, and now he had plenty of hero friends including himself. Why would the other feel the need to sing elegantly about being lonely?

He considered the other's situation. To an outsider, the other seemed happy and at peace, but he knew better. He had witnessed the cruelty the world threw at the other for himself when the Tank Top Brothers had turned Saitama's own city against him. It would seem lonely surrounded by people who either wanted you dead or hated your very existence.

He exhaled softly as he watched the other maneuver to the knees to chest position. He picked his tea back up. The brown liquid swirled in his pupils as Saitama's singing filled his ears. It was a charming, little tune.

* * *

 **Garou**

It was an ordinary night. A night like any other. He stuck to the shadows, moving silently through Z City. He had decided to check out the ghost town surrounding Z City. He had heard rumors of a powerful monster lurking there, and that just wouldn't do. _He_ was the strongest monster here, and he wasn't going to let some ameuter take his place. So far, though, he had yet to see anything of interest. It was just abandoned building after building. Eventually, he gave up even trying to sneak because there was no point to it. He was just about to call it quits when he heard distant noise. A feral grin spread across his face as he followed the sound through the heart of the ghost town.

As he got closer and closer, he could finally understand what he was hearing. Something was singing. He felt like he knew the voice, but he couldn't quite place it. He stopped in the middle of a street to listen. He could hear the sound fairly well from here, and if he focused he could hear the words being serenaded throughout the town. Once he understood what was being said, however, there was a tight feeling in his chest. Unconsciously, his legs carried him towards the sound. It was sweet, and it reminded him of something. He took a few more steps, hypnotized by the melody. The words ran through his head, the tight feeling in his chest growing more uncomfortable by the second. And then, he knew what it reminded him of.

He blamed the pain in his chest for his sudden irritability, but all he knew at that moment was that he wanted whatever it was to _shut it_. His teeth gritted as his fists clenched at his sides. In an instant, he was sprinting down the street towards the sound invading his being. He could barely feel his legs as the singing got louder and louder the more he ran. The weight in his chest did not lighten, and he could feel himself panting, but he had to get to the sound. He _had_ to shut it up. He couldn't take it. This was too much.

He ended up running past the source, only noticing when the sound became muted slightly. He backtracked, coming to a stop in front of an old apartment building. The sound was coming from outside. The walls were not muffling it. His head spun as he walked to the side of the building, the song filling his mind completely. He glanced up seeing a familiar figure standing on a balcony.

"Saitama…" he growled, blood suddenly boiling. Of course, Saitama was the one causing him discomfort. Damn bastard!

The rage he felt engulfed him as he jumped high into the air, causing the concrete below to burst. He landed perfectly on the left side of the balcony, Saitama leaning over the railing on the right. He expected the other to stop once he saw the monster before him, but all he received was a quick glance. Saitama's voice continued to reverberate around him, filling him fury. The ache in his chest suddenly intensified, and he found himself charging towards the other, fist drawn back ready to strike. He thrust his whole body forward, two seconds from punching the other's lights out when he stopped.

He simply froze. His body still poised to strike, fist extended out almost touching Saitama's cheek, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His chest burns, and there's a throbbing in his head. Saitama continues singing, ignoring him. Then, he's falling to his knees at Saitama's feet. He feels... _strange_. Everything hurts, and he's exhausted from exerting all his energy to get here. He feels something on his face, and when he brings his hand up to wipe at it, his hand is damp. He stares down at his knuckles in awe, gazing down at the drops of water settling there. He then remembers what the song reminded him of.

 _Himself_.

Even more surprising, Saitama is suddenly on his knees before him. He feels strong hands grab his cheeks as his face is tilted up to look the hero in the eyes. He cannot bring himself to resist. The hands on his face are warm, and the singing doesn't hurt as much anymore. It actually sounds nice. There is a gentle smile on Saitama's face as he peers down at him. Saitama's thumbs rub the sides of his cheeks, wiping away his tears. He feels better; comforted. Then, Saitama is guiding his face downwards to rest on his lap. He can feel the other's warmth radiate over him. If possible, Saitama's singing grows even softer, calmer. There are fingers gliding through his hair as he falls into a deep slumber.

It's the best sleep he's ever gotten.

* * *

 **Metal Bat and Zombieman**

They're both pissed off beyond belief. The Hero Association was still concerned over the monster in the ghost town of Z City, and even more so now that Garou had been spotted skulking around the place. So, what had they decided to do? They decided to send in two S-Class Heroes to take care of their problem since if two A-Class Heroes can't do it, surely S-Class Heroes can! Metal Bat is so infuriated that he takes his anger out on the next trash can that crosses their path. In one fatal swing, the can is out of eyeshot, flying towards the sun.

"Goddammit!" he screams which Zombieman realizes isn't the best thing to do considering there could be a powerful monster lurking in the shadows. Or worse Garou. "Why the hell would they only send the two of us, if they're so concerned?! Do they not value our lives?!"

Zombieman silently agrees while checking their surroundings to make sure they are safe. "This is obviously a suicide mission," he states much calmer than his companion, but still irritated by this whole mess. He was just better at suppressing his emotions, but what can he say? The kid is only 17.

"Exactly! I've got a little sister to take care of, man!"

"And I rather enjoy living."

As Metal Bat continues grumbling to himself, Zombieman picks up on a far-off sound. He stops to listen, but all he can hear is Metal Bat's whining. "Hey, brat! Shut it!"

The look on the other's face is priceless, but he uses the silence to his advantage. The sound seems to be someone singing.

"Why you little-" Metal Bat's face is scrunched up in anger as he flings his bat up on his shoulder. He marches towards Zombieman, a murderous glint in his eyes, but the other stops him by holding his hand out. Metal Bat stops, but still looks upset. Zombieman brings his other index finger to his lips, silently telling the other to shut the hell up. The message is received as Metal Bat focuses his attention on the singing as well.

Whoever it is has a damn good voice. The sound is gentle, but at the same time powerful. It's a soothing tune, and Zombieman feels calmed by it. He glances over to Metal Bat to find the other has his eyes closed, and is swaying slightly to the rhythm. He rolls his eyes, but he understands. The song reminds him of times long since past.

"It sounds like a lullaby…" Metal Bat whispers as if he'll disrupt the performance.

"Oh really? Then, sing it to your sister later when you get home because we _are_ getting home." The song has soothed his irritation, and he's ready to get this stupid inspection over with. He can tell Metal Bat feels the same way seeing as the other doesn't snap back at him.

They never do find anything. No monster and no Garou. But, they leave feeling refreshed thanks to the mysterious singer.

* * *

 **Lightning Max**

Sometimes he wonders if the world has it out for him. He's been called out to a Demon-level threat in Z City. He can only pray it's not Garou. There have been some reports of him hanging around there, and he's not too keen on the idea of facing off against him. He may be an A-Class hero, but it seemed like recently he wasn't much help in fights. He tried his best, going as far as to stalk the enemy from afar before charging into battle, but it didn't seem like enough. He could handle Tiger-level threats on a good day, but ever since his failure with the Deep Sea King, he had yet to help take out a Demon-level threat.

Today was no different.

He had arrived on the scene with the knowledge that the monster had already taken out two other heroes. However, when he saw the small frame of the monster his confidence had boosted. Surely, he could take this one out. He had greatly underestimated his opponent. The small frame easily transformed into one that towered over him, large spikes protruding from its back. He had given it all he had, but in the end it ended the same way as it had with the Deep Sea King. He had to be rescued by Puri Puri Prisoner.

"Lightning Max-chan, I escaped from prison just to see you!" the other S-Class hero swooned as he cradled him in his arms.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or humiliated at the fact that Puri Puri Prisoner had once again saved his life.

Puri Puri Prisoner gingerly set him off to the side as he fought with the monster. His vision was blurry, his head was spinning, and he couldn't feel any of his limbs. He felt pathetic. He was able to hear the sound of Puri Puri Prisoner transforming just like he had done all those days ago. This setting was all too familiar. Would this be his life from now on?

He lie there as the fight continued. At some point, he lost some of his hearing. He wasn't sure how long he was lying there before a figure appeared above him. He knew from the silhouette that it was _not_ Puri Puri Prisoner. He felt their hands support him, one behind his back lifting him slightly, the other grabbing onto his side to push him into their chest. He felt soft fabric brush his cheek. He desperately tried to pry his eyes open further in order to see who was tending to him. He was able to open them slightly for a brief second, but that's all he needed.

"Saitama…" he whispered, voice barely audible. He recognized the hero from the Deep Sea King fight. He was the one who had saved them all with one punch. He didn't believe the rumors. There was no way the had weakened the Deep Sea King. Saitama had truly saved them, and now here he was again.

The hands holding him tightened their grip, and then he heard it. A sweet harmony coming from Saitama. The sound was a bit muffled, but he could still hear how enchanting it was. He was able to lose himself in the tune. He wasn't able to understand the words, but he could feel their enunciation from the chest he was leaning against. He suddenly forgot his troubles and the pain spreading throughout his worn out body. All he focused on was Satiama and his lovely voice.

He passed out in the other's arms soon after.

* * *

 **Puri Puri Prisoner**

He had not planned on intervening. The monster had taken out two A-Class heroes and it was a Demon-level threat, but he saw no reason to escape just to take it out. Where was the reward in that? There were no cute boys to save...until there was. As soon as Lightning Max had showed up, he had sprinted off, prepared to protect his boy at all costs. It seemed Lightning Max had gotten sloppy since the tussle with the Deep Sea King. He hadn't been performing his best ever since then. But, no matter. He would always be there to save his little damsel in distress.

As expected, when he got there Lightning Max was being beaten to a pulp. The monster punched his stunned boy right into his arms. There was blood smeared on his face, but nonetheless he looked as cute as ever. While admiring his catch, he did not see the gushing stream of water headed his way. However, at the very last second he was able to leap out of the way. He ran away from the creature, trying to keep Lightning Max safe. This was no good. Lightning Max should have been able to easily defeat this monster! Even he knew that electricity traveled through water. What could be going through your pretty, little head?

He set Lightning Max off to the side, but not before reassuring him of who rescued him. He turned his attention back to the monster, who had finally stumbled its way over to him.

"You've hurt one of my boys! I will never forgive you!" he declared while flexing his many muscles. He braced himself as he powered up to half-power. Just like with the Deep Sea King battle, his clothes were torn from his body thanks to his impressive power.

The monster did not seem to care about what had happened. It was an animal-like creature that probably only had an animal-level intelligence. He smirked at it before rushing forward, landing a punch right to it skull. A thunderous _clap_ resonated through the street. He was about to celebrate his sure-fire victory when a jet of water bursted from the monster's mouth. The pressure was too much, and it sent him rolling down the street past Lightning Max. He landed on the hard asphalt, skinning his back.

"Now, you've done it!" He jumped to his feet, ignoring the stinging on his back. He let out a fierce cry before taking to the sky, initiating his Angel pose. "Transform! Puri Puri Prisoner Angel Style! Angel Rush!" He dived down towards his opponent, delivering a flurry of punches to the creature's abdomen. The monster was being successfully pushed back, but the punches seemed to have no effect on it.

With a final punch, he vaulted back. He glanced up, hoping to see the monster at least weakened, but was shocked to find that the thing was still standing upright, looking as vicious as ever. Before he could think, the monster was curling in on itself, leaving its spiky backside up. Then, it flung itself towards him with great speed. He had no time to move out of the way, and was struck. It collided with his legs, but the spikes pierced his chest. The impact caused him to flip forward, landing on his face. The monster popped up after hitting him, appearing triumphant.

He pushed himself up with one arm, examining his chest. The cuts were not deep, but they were bleeding profusely. He looked over his shoulder to see that the creature was heading his way again. There was nothing he could possibly do in his condition, so he braced himself for the collision once more. Although, when the monster was halfway down the street, a white blur materialized in front of it. In a split-second, the monster was punched back with such a force that it created a sonic boom. There was a gaping hole in its abdomen when it crashed down to the street below. He flipped himself over, coming face to face with his savior.

"Saitama?"

The bald hero turned to face him. "Eh, who're you?" He grimaced. "And why are you naked?"

He placed a hand to his chest, wincing slightly. "S-Class, Rank 17, Puri Puri Prisoner."

"Ah," he acknowledged before turning his attention to the yellow hero lying on the ground. "Woah, is he okay?"

He grunted as he stood, blood still pouring from his chest.

"Are you okay?" He began patting his pants down, searching. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cell phone. "Here," he said as he tossed him it. "Call an ambulance." Then, he walked over to the still form of Lightning Max.

He glanced down at the silver device in his hand. He dialed the appropriate number, told them their location, and ended the call. When he turned his attention back to the duo on the street he was amazed to find Saitama somewhat cradling the other. The B-Class hero nuzzled closer to Lightning Max, and then the most exquisite sound filled his ears. Saitama had begun singing softly to the other, but he was close enough to hear. The words coming from him were more angelic than his own _transformation_. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Such a gorgeous song coming from such an unexpected person.

He watched on in wonder, not surprised to find Lightning Max drifting off to the sweet sound. His eyes softened at the sight, completely forgetting about his own battered state. The scene before him as too adorable to ignore.

Saitama instantly become one of his boys.

* * *

 **Sonic**

He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and now seemed like the time. He had been stalking the other for _days_ , and it seemed like all his hard work had finally paid off. Saitama was walking home in his hero suit, so he assumed the other was returning from a fight. That bratty, cyborg disciple of his was nowhere in sight, making it just the two of them. _Perfect_. He readied himself on the tree branch he was perched on. His hand grasped behind him, preparing to rip his sword from its sheath. The other crossed right in front of him, and he began to count his steps. Once he got to five, he launched up, _innocent_ smile on his face, about to chuck himself at the hero when a low sound met his ears.

He froze, mid-launch, to listen. The sound was coming from Saitama, and it sounded like... _singing_? He exhaled sharply, dropping his offensive posture. He tilted his head as he watched the other get farther and farther away. Surely, he was just hearing things. There was no way… But, he found himself gliding from tree to tree, building to building, following the hero as stealthily as he had done all the days before.

He realized that the other was indeed singing, and it wasn't _bad_. In fact, he would go as far as to say it was _good_. The pitch was dazzling, the words filled with meaning, and the volume was just right. The tune was infectious, leaving him wanting more and more, and so he followed the other all the way home.

If anyone ever asked him why he had stayed on the roof of the building across from Saitama's overnight, he would tell them he was simply studying his rival.

* * *

 **Saitama**

He's done it again.

This song has been stuck in his head for the past week, and he couldn't help, but let it out. He loved to sing, but he often kept it to himself. He couldn't imagine why anyone would find his voice appealing. It was just his voice, but whenever anyone showed interest, he wouldn't deny them that comfort.

He was a hero after all, and heroes were supposed to offer comfort to whoever needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hoped you all enjoyed it! A couple of things I would like to point out. First, I know nothing of** _ **Street Fighter.**_ **I wanted King and Saitama to play a fighting game, and it was the first thing to pop up when I did a Google search, so forgive me, if I got the details wrong! Second, I also Googled the stretching positions that Saitama was doing at the dojo. You can look them up for yourself, if you want! They are all legitimate exercises! Lastly, some of the characters including Metal Bat and Zombieman I have not yet fully been introduced to, but I know of them and their personalities. I tried my best to characterize them properly, but please let me know how I did!**

 **As you can probably tell, I will be writing more One Punch Man including some pairings that were kinda hinted at here, if you squint. I will be doing a Saitama x Lightning Max and a Garou x Lightning Max in the future! I really love Lightning Max, and he doesn't get enough love lol! Maybe even a Mumensai fic too! Look forward to those!**

 **As always, if you'd like me to write you a drabble I am always open to requests! Just send me a PM and I'll be happy to write something for you! You can also message me on my Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, or send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I don't bite!**

 **Now for the RQOTD! It stands for Random Question of the Day and all you have to do is answer it in a PM or review!**

 **RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

 **Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
